1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera of the kind arranged to permit selection of exposure program modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various cameras of the kind arranged to permit selection of a program which unconditionally determines an aperture value and a shutter speed (or time) according to a measured light value obtained by light measuring means. Meanwhile, cameras of the kind permitting the photographer to arbitrarily set an automatic focusing (hereinafter referred to as AF) mode, a film advance mode (or a feeding mode), a program chart, etc. also have been proposed. These cameras have been used in the following manner: In taking pictures of sport scenes, for example, a servo mode is selected as the AF mode and a continuous shooting mode as the film advance mode while a program chart for having higher shutter speeds is selected from among program charts.
However, the arrangement of these conventional cameras has necessitated a toilsome operation on the camera as these modes must be set every time one picture taking a scene changes to another. For example, the AF mode must be changed from the servo mode over to a oneshot mode, the film advance mode from the continuous shooting mode over to a single-frame shooting mode and the program chart also from a high shutter speed program to a low shutter speed program. These changes require many operation procedures.
Further, in taking a picture under some photographing conditions, a beginner photographer is uncertain of correct selection of the AF mode, the film advance mode or the program chart. Then, a photographing operation might be inappositely carried out to result in a blurred or out-of-focus picture.
In connection with this, a camera has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,962. This camera is arranged such that, when the film advance (feeding) mode is set in the continuous shooting mode, the AF mode is automatically set in the servo mode.